theknowledgemotivefandomcom-20200213-history
The Knowledge Motive Wiki
The Knowledge Motive Consumers of the world, you own the means of production and communication. Stop shopping for a moment and throw off the chains of ignorance. Turn on, login and drop out. Open Knowledge Trade We argue that Capitalism is not just about the profit motive. There has always been a significant knowledge motive in human endeavour and information technology is making this more true than ever. Based on Dawinian evolutionary logic we argue that just as humans were co-actors in their own evolution we too can be proactive in the evolution of capitalism, developing the “knowledge motive” as well as the profit motive. Socrates, the father of Western philosophy, seemed to truly have the knowedge motive. However, since Socrates time the ivory towers of knowledge, with their brick and concrete cost structures and the intellectual apartheid that is the university entrance system, have become not just gate keepers of knowledge, but the very chains that hold knowledge back. The internet is a limitless learning machine. The colleges and universities, their curricula and qualifications, control knowledge verification in most areas of learning. Applying technologies like Bitcoin could change this. It would enable the creation of a self-financed, open and distributed database of real learning exchanges. It would create a common currency for learning across the globe - a globalised education system. Rather than students competing for university places, the teachers across the globe would compete for students. Students would no longer compete for learning resources, these would be widely available on the internet. There would be inter-student competition but this would be performanced based and like any good sport all would benefit from taking part. We could then focus on developing the really important skills of the twenty first century, not regurgitating curricula, but proving we have learnt to learn, can be creative in how and what we learn and ultimately show that we can reach the pinacle of learning acheivement - that we have learnt to teach. If the internet could teach us as well as verify our knowledge through open knowledge trade, the walls of the gardens of our universities and colleges would come tumbling down. The internet would become a new beacon of light - a new age of enlightenment. Turn on, log in and drop out. The teaching a curriculum is a waste of time for both the teacher and the student. If you have to be taught something in order to understand it then you have learnt nothing. If you try to teach yourself and fail you have learnt something - how not to learn better in the future. Teaches should be coaches that hone learning skills and do not spoon feed curriculum. A true test of a student's understanding by a teacher should begin with the question "teach me about..." Learning to learn is 90% motivation and 10% inspiration. Students largely fail to learn for themselves because they are not motivated to do so and find it easier to be spoon fed by their teacher. Learning apathy is the biggest problem our society faces. The current education is not the solution it is the cause of this apathy, which is a cancer that eats away at any open society. The adaptable ape hypothesis - the economic theory behind the knowledge motive and why open knowledge trade works How Bloom's 2 sigma problem shed's light on why the Geekiverse is future of education. Category:Browse Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse